


The Girl With The Powerful Voice

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Death, Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Magic, Mouth Sewn Shut, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: In this land, magic was normal, just as common as air. The creatures with magic, all looked human, so they were. The only ones not human were the gods, but no one ever called them that. They were higher beings with unfathomable power, but they were super chill. They would come to the earth and visit places. Their favorite was a high school for the ones with magic, the setting for this story.





	1. Beneath The Mask

In this land, magic was normal, just as common as air. The creatures with magic, all looked human, so they were. The only ones not human were the gods, but no one ever called them that. They were higher beings with unfathomable power, but they were super chill. They would come to the earth and visit places. Their favorite was a high school for the ones with magic, the setting for this story.

Now, inside the walls of this power-filled school were people of all types and skills. All were here to learn and hone their power, but if you looked, there was a strange sight. In the back, out of sight and out of mind, was a girl no one knew. She had black hair and eyes, pale skin, and always had a simple black dress on. The odd thing was, she always wore a pale rose-colored mask, one that she never took off.

This girl was named Shadow, and no one knew what her power was. Of course, people were curious but her cold and menacing eyes kept others away. The only person who could, and wanted to, get close was her best friend of many years, Clark. Remember him, he'll be important real soon. Of course, what school would be complete without the popular kids, and they knew what they wanted. You see for as long as she had been here, Shadow never said a word, or removed the mask. The populers were determined to know what was under it, and they knew just what to do.

Every month the school had a huge pep rally to talk about events and stuff. But this would be a rally no one would forget, Dakota would make sure of that. He was the strongest in the school and he was going to use it. The rally was underway and Shadow was sitting in the bottom corner where she always was. But when the presentation glitched out, Dakota stepped on stage and had Clark in his grasp, a gun made of magic to his head.

"Get up here Shadow, come save your friend!"

Without hesitation, Shadow launched from her seat and scrambled onto the other side of the stage, staring wide-eyed at the seen in front of her.

"So it's about time you showed us your little secret. What the hell is behind the mask Shadow?"

She was frozen in fear and shock, there was no way she could show them. No no, she can't.

"Take off the mask bitch! Or he takes a bullet!"

She was frozen still, not even breathing. She closes her eyes and twitches, before straightening up and looking at him with a look of pure determination and anger. Closing her eyes once more, slowly, she lifts her hands up to her mouth. Hooking her fingers into the loops of rough fabric behind her ears, and gently pulls them off. She pulls the cloth away, and the room filled with gasped and screams, as she then holds it in her left hand before dropping it. After it left her hand she opens her eyes that were filled with pain, anger, and determination.

What she had been hiding for years was revealed, her mouth was sewn shut. It was sealed tightly shut with many crisscrossed greenish twine looking strings. They were precise and neat, as if they were a part of a golden tapestry. Her skin was healthy and clean, healed into the twine like it was a part of her. Dakota let go of Clark and he ran to Shadow, who made him run to safety, before looking back to Dakoda.

"Hahaha, so this whole time you were hiding this? Wow, you must have pissed off one of the higher beings and this is what you get hahaha!"

Shadow closed her eyes and looked away to keep from crying. Just then a bright light broke the room, stopping Dakoda's laughter. From the sky came one of the higher beings, Lucy the cryomancer. Dakoda was about to start bashing Shadow to her, but lucy was not having it. With her power she froze his mouth for a moment before releasing him, he kept quiet. Lucy turned to Shadow who was looking at the floor.

"Oh my poor darling, what have they forced you into."


	2. Shadow's Power

The room was in shock at how she reacted to shadow. I guess all her secrets where being revealed. Stubbornly shadow still didn't want to reveal everything so she did not move.

"Well I guess since you can see it I shall give you an explanation"

At this shadow ran to her and grab her leg, the higher beings were super big, giving her a look of warning.

"Shadow I know you don't want anyone to know, but your stitching has been revealed so I best explain so no one gets the wrong idea."

Shadow just stared at her before dropping her head and shaking it no

"Shadow I want you to go get your stuff, I'm taking you home when this is done."

Without a fight, shadow trudged out of the gym to get her stuff. The attention was turned back to Lucy who took a deep breath.

"So who did she bad mouth to get her big mouth forever shut?"

Without missing a beat Dakoda asked this horrible question which in turn got him a frozen arm

"Don't you ever speak of her like that! And she had her mouth sewn shut on her own accord."

This stunned the room into silence.

"You see shadow was born a normal girl till one day she suddenly gained a strange and frightening power. When she spoke, her voice would kill anyone around her. Now normally this power could be controlled with some practice but there was a problem. Shadow was born without magic so she does not have the ability to control this power. She got so tired of hurting and killing others that she made a drastic decision. She told us to sew her mouth closed so she couldn't hurt anyone anymore. It was hard for us to do but she was adamant about it, so for the last eight years she has not said a word."

No one knew what to do with this information, no one knew how to feel. That's when Clark, of all people, broke the quiet to ask a question so many had.

"Why do you know so much? I don't understand how you two would know each other."

Lucy gave a small smile

"Well, when she developed this power it was one of the greatest power anyone has ever discovered. She needed someone equally as powerful to try and contain it. She is as strong, if not stronger, then most of us. So she lives up there with us."

As she finished her explanation shadow entered the room, her backpack now slung across her back. She walked to lucy and looked at the crowd of people, she didn't need to look long to see there skeptical, scared, and shocked faces. She couldn't handle there look and ran to lucy, burying her head into her leg.

"Oh love I'm so sorry, I know you didn't want anyone knowing. Alice, I require your assistance!"

Lucy called to the sky and in moments more light poured from the ceiling and then the strongest telemancer, Alice.

"Alice would you please shrink down, shadow needs some comfort."

With a quick nod, Alice shrunk her size to be only a few inches taller then shadow before pulling her into a hug. Shadow returned to hug full force, letting out sobs as she let her walls down.

"Shh, I'm here now, you're safe, you're ok."

Being a telemancer she knew just what to do to comfort shadow. She grew larger and picked up shadow, engulfing her in her arms and cradling her to her chest like a kitten.

"I'm going to take her home, she has been through emotional hell today. And to the rest of you! You are not to speak of this to her, you may not bring it up or so help me I will show you why I'm an all-powerful being"

Satisfied with the looks of terror she received, Alice walk over to where Shadow had stood and picked up her mask. She carefully put it back on and held her close, smiling as shadow instinctively snuggled into her warmth. Without another word, Alice ascended the stairs of light to put shadow to bed.


	3. Malachite

It has been a few months since the reveal of shadows stitches, and it's been ok. True to Alice's demand no one spoke a word of it, much to her relief. Life went back to normal, except a lot less bullying for shadow. But of course, when shadow finally has a moment of joy it must be ruined.

On a cloudy dark day, the students were going about their mundane classes until a loud explosion shook the whole school. A maniac laugh echoed through the halls reaching shadow within seconds. She only had a moment to process it before the roof of the school

Was ripped away and the landscape morphed. When all was settled all the kids where now clumped all over the miss-shapen terrain.

Shadow, Clark, and the popular kids, plus some others, were together. Shadow looked and saw the higher beings where here too! She didn't even have time to question it before a voice came from overhead.

"Well there you are, Alice the telemancer, Lucy the cryomancer, Pyra the pyromancer, Jasmin the electromancer, Rainbow the herbomancer, and Luna the aeromancer, I finally got you into my world!"

A man clocked in green appeared into view as he spoke, but no one knew who he was. Well, almost no one.

"Malachite! Stop this! Do not bring innocent children into this!"

That's when shadow understand who he was, Malachite is a terramancer who tried to be the higher being for it, but he was deemed not worthy. Now he wants to prove he is more than powerful to be one. Unfortunately for him, he didn't understand the reason why he was not worthy. It had nothing to do with his strength, it was his mind. He was not a calm peaceful person with respect, he only wanted to chase chaos whether he knew it or not.

"Not a chance, if I slaughter them along with you I will have more then proven myself! So let's get this over with fast."

suddenly the pillar they were on began to rise rapidly, as shadow looks to the ground she saw an army of mancers come from nowhere and began to fight the students. Shadow had no time to think about that though, malachite had stopped the pillar and covered it a magic barrier.

"Who are those people fighting them!"

Luna yelled in anger, you could see they were frazzled.

"Well, those are all the mancers you unrightfully denied there place as a higher being. I promised when I got rid of you I would make them the higher beings they were meant to be!"

They had no words, only fear for the unfortunate children caught in this.

"So come at me higher beings, let me show you I'm powerful!"


	4. Torn Strings

The fight waged as shadows family fought above while kids struggled below, and neither of them looked to be winning. Her family was beaten, bloody, and nowhere near winning, Malachite just kept using cheating tactics on them. Shadow watched in horror as Jasmin fell, her hair red instead of chestnut brown. That was it for her, she would no longer sit this out. Using Alice's telepathy she told them to get back and put a shield of protection around the others. Luna got Jasmin and brought her to safety, and made a barrier with there combined power.

"Hahaha, so you finally give up?"

He continued to laugh till he heard something and looked down to see shadow.

"What are you doing pathetic bitch, if you want to die, then fine by me."

He laughed at her and watched as she slowly looked down. With slow and precise movements shadow raised her hands and removed the mask. He stopped laughing and looked with confusion and shock. Suddenly shadow snapped her head up and looked him directly in the eyes. She swung her hand to her mouth and began to dig and tare at the string.

The others gasped, cried, and screamed as they watched in horror, blood spewing from her lips. Even malachite looked horrified at her actions, and in moments shadow ripped the thread from her lips. She was panting and shaking, slowly raising her head to look malachite in the eyes. She licked the blood from her lips and took a deep breath before standing straight. Then she did something she and her family never thought she would do again.

"I have not removed those stitches in eight years, but you had to make me break that."

As she spoke malachite falter in his levitation, fear and confusion evident on his face.

"It took years to adapt to the loss of my voice, but I'm willing to break it to put you in your place."

Shadows voice was gruff and echoed, and everyone in the bubble were having migraines from it. Malachite had fallen and was gripping his head, blood pouring from his ears.

"You made the mistake of messing with me, so I'm going to show you why I chose to have my mouth sewn shut!"

Malachite had made a split-second attempt to run at the bubble, but blood erupted from his mouth. Sputtering chunks as it continued to flow. He doesn't dare turn around and face shadow, instead of looking at the people safe in the dome.

"What in god's name are you..."

Shadow just let out a low, throaty laugh which caused blood to spurt from his nose.

"No one knows, and at this point, I no longer care. What I do know is I want you gone, so do me a favor, and, DIE!"

She yells the last word and malachite screamed wrenching back a bit as his eye exploded. Bloodshot out like a geyser as he fell to his knees before flopping to his side. Shadow was panting with frustration at the eyeless malachite that now lay on the ground in a grotesque yet beautiful display of shadows true power.

The others looked on in sheer horror, some screamed, some vomited, and others went into shock and couldn't move. Shadow turned around and the higher beings were scared at this point.

"Girls, I need you cover the ears of the class. Now."

The other kids were shocked at the amount of fear the highers showed. With all their power they covered everyone's head to keep them from death. There was no power in the world that could keep them from the pain her voice would cause. Shadow had turned back after she spoke and the kids could see her mouth was fully healed and it looked like she had super healing. With a nod from the girls, she moved to the cliff's edge. The kids on the cliff were given extra protection as they moved to the other end.

"Malachite is dead, that means this battle is OVER"

Her voice boomed above the people and they turn to look at her. As the waves of sound hit the unprotected ears it resulted in blood erupting from their mouth before the eyes ruptured. Screams and vomiting were all that was heard as shadow turned and walked back. With Malachite and his army dead the land began to go flat once more, and the school building itself back as well. When the land was all smooth the class ran to the bubble was and stopped behind the ones still in the bubble


	5. For Your Safety

Shadow stopped where she stood when she killed Malachite and looked at the group. She didn't need to say a word but they knew what she was asking, and she knew it. Shadow began to cover her mouth and sobbed as rainbow walked to her. Shadow looked through her tear-filled eyes as she grew close, she knew this must be done. Still sobbing shadow let go of her mouth and rainbow gently cupped her cheek in her hand

"I'm so sorry you had to do this shadow, do you really want me to do this again?"

They both knew the true answer to this, but she still felt like she must ask. Shadow, slow and reluctant, shook her head yes. Rainbow gave a nod of understanding as she herself began to tear up. Shadow was shaking and sobbing so rainbow couldn't work without hurting her.

"I need you to be still, can I have Alice hold your movement?"

Shadow nodded holding her arms to her chest, rainbow looked to Alice and she gave a nod of accommodation. Alice walked over to the two and at this point the whole school had no idea what was happening. Alice went behind shadow and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry I have to do this, you can still move a bit ok."

In a whisper as to not hurt them badly, but because of her power it was still strong, so everyone heard her.

"It's ok, it must be done."

Alice and rainbow share a look and Alice does her magic. Shadow stops shaking as her nerves were forced into submission. Rainbow took shadows face in her hands and gave her an apologetic smile.

"We love you shadow, I'll try and make this as painless I can."

Shadow gave her a forced and broken smile, her eyes still following with tears.

"I know you do, thank you."

With her last word spoken she took a deep breath, and so rainbow got to work. She took her right hand from her cheek and placed it above the corner of her lip. The other higher beings where crying and couldn't watch, the kids didn't understand what was happening. Then shadow let out a shrill yet muffled screech as rainbow pierced her skin with a string, it was made form some sort of vine.

Her tears were renewed as rainbow continued to run the string through her flesh. Rainbow whispered apologies and sweet nothings in shadows ear as he went in a zig-zag pattern. From every puncher wound, blood fell like an unending downpour. With every insert, shadow let out a high squeak, and as the rough material was pulled through she released a broken, heart-wrenching whimper. Rainbow took great care to pull them smoothly and not make it to tight, all while forcing herself to not cry.

The school was frozen in astonished horror as rainbow worked, now going back and making it an X pattern. Alice was crying behind her so shadow put a comforting hand in hers. Alice let out a small wet chuckle.

"Of course, even when you're suffering and in pain, you must make sure we're ok."

When rainbow reached the other side she connected the top and bottom, making sure there was no knot by fusing the ends. After rainbow finally finished the slow and gruesome act she took a step back. Shadow dropped to her knees, her head falling back, and cries hysterically. She would be wailing but the stitches were there so her lips only strained pitifully against their velvet binds.

Blood continued to stream down her face in a steady flow, pooling at her feet. The rest of the higher beings rushed to her side, whispering thanks, apologies, and promises of rewards. The school was built back finally, but what the students just witness will hunt them. Pyra picked shadow up and cradles her, heating her arms to comfort her.

"What you have witnessed today will not be spoken of again. You will not patronize her, and will never remove her mask. Now we will keep her till she is healed and ready."

As luna spoke the others ascended the light with shadow still in pyras arms. Luna follows last and then the light faded out, leaving the students to process and coup with what the just saw.

Luna follows last and then the light faded out, leaving the students to process and coup with what the just saw


	6. New Girl

When shadow returned to school she looked just like she always did, pale and with her mask. The only difference was now everyone was far more wary of her but tried to hide it. shadow noticed it but said nothing...of course. One day however the popular kids approached her when she was sitting underneath a tree during lunch. As usual, shadow prepared for their antics but all she heard was someone clear their throat.

"Um... shadow?"

She looked up to the voice in confusion, he sounded nervous... and wasn't Dakota. In fact, the whole bully squad was there except him. Shadows confusion was evident and the boy must have understood it.

"Oh, um my name is Brandon, and I'm sure you recognize us. You must be wondering where Dakota is."

She nodded her head and waited for a response.

"Well you see we wanted to make peace with you, but he still wanted to hurt you... so we decided to kick him."

Her eyes were wide now, hope might just be here.

"And as a way to show we mean it, we worked together and made you this."

One of the boy handed him a box which he handed to her. She was scared of it but decided to risk it. When she opened it she was stunned in dispaleaf, her eyes welling up with tears. Inside was a piece of black cloth made of soft, silky fabric. Embroidered on it was the words 'true hero' in gold, and circled it in her family's magic type symbol, and written in smaller print, the word 'voxmancer' in deep red.

"Your mask just didn't feel like it fit your style, plus it kinds holds some unpleasant memories. So we hope this is a proper apology and made it a bit your own."

Shadow was genuinely touched by this, she shed a few tears. She was a bit confused about one thing. She pointed to the word voxmancer and looked to them for an answer. They gave her an excited smile, and Brandon told her.

"Well we wanted to write the name of your magic on it but when we looked for its name we couldn't find one. It seems no one else has your type of power, so we made a name for it. We'll go so you can put it on if you want to."

The boys turn to leave but stopped when they heard a hmm from behind them. They turn and see shadow looking at them, and go back to standing closer. She waited a moment before lifting her hands and slipping off her mask. The boys gasped as she looked back at them with mixed emotions in her eyes. Slowly, and probably painfully, shadow gave them a smile the best she could through her stitches. She delicately lifted the new mask and tentatively placed it on her face. She looks over and gives them a look of surprise and joy. The mask was so soft and fit perfect, and it showed her true personality.

"Well, I'm thrilled you like it! Umm, would you mind if we sat here with you?"

Shadow gave a quick nod and the group sat around her and ate lunch. They asked her tons of fun and silly questions and she tried to answer the best she could. That day, when she went home, the girls questioned the new mask and shadow replied with Alice's telepathic connection.

"Some people can change, and let you see the real you. I'm not the girl with a voice that can murder, I'm the girl with a powerful voice."


End file.
